


Revolutionary Cause

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, No guillotining tho, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Sexism, Politics, Rebellion, but not any politics oh no, but they're getting it anyways, late 1700s French politics!, the one AU nobody asked for, the writer's French is subpar at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: Eliza doesn't agree with the decision to leave France scrambling to form a government, so she enlists her sisters to go to France with her and help.Aka the one where the Schuyler sisters build the French government, don't have time to deal w/ sexism, and technically become the closest thing to royalty France has.





	1. And so it Begins (Prologue)

Eliza was furious. Alexander had just told her that America wouldn't be lending aid to France while they struggled to get their government together. And when she confronted him about Lafayette, he just brushed her off, assuring her that Lafayette would be fine, and that she shouldn't worry about what the government chooses to do.

She stalked off, fuming. "'Shouldn't worry about what the government chooses to do' my foot! I live here too! Lafayette is my friend too!" Then suddenly an idea dawned on her. She could go to France, and see if she could help them herself! But there was no way she could do it, especially considering she'd rather eat her own hat than shout at someone. Unless....

She quickly gathered her things and set out, looking, to the world, like a woman on a mission. Which, she was.

~~~~~~~~~

Eliza sat at her desk, rereading the letter she was going to leave for Alexander. She was glad he was off working, she didn't have it in her to confront him right now. Satisfied with what it said, she gathered her things and left, making sure to put the letter in a place where Alexander would notice it.

~~~~~~~~~

Alexander dropped his bag in his chair, tired after such a long day. He hadn't seen his wife or any of his children anywhere, so he assumed they were either all out doing last minute shopping, or they had retired to bed early. Then he noticed the letter on his desk.

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I know you and the President have decided to not interfere with France at this moment, but I cannot in good conscience agree and abide by that decision. Therefore, I have enlisted the help of my sisters to go to France and help them ourselves. You may think us naive to go and try to help set up the government without any experience, but I have taken the liberty to study as much information as I could find here in our home._

_You might be asking yourself why I am doing this. It is because, in the last letter I_ _received from Lafayette, he mentioned that the citizens of France were getting more and more dangerous. Another letter was due to arrive last month, and now that it hasn't I know that Lafayette is either dead or imprisoned, and it is clear that France needs help to establish their government._

_I have taken the children with me, so as to not leave them alone most of the day while you are off at work. But you mustn't worry, I will not be taking them with me to France, for I will be stopping by England first to collect Angelica and drop our children off with her husband._

_If all goes well, I will be coming back in 2 years time._

_With love,_

_Eliza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what did you guys think? I'm sorry it's so short, it is only a prologue after all.
> 
> I think I'm gonna try to make this a full length thing. Depends on whether I decide to just make up a government system or if I actually do research on laws and stuff. I don't really know atm.
> 
> Comment any criticisms? I'm always trying to improve my writing.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


	2. Sky Full of Stars

If one was to ask Peggy Schuyler why she was currently on a boat heading to France so she and her sisters could overthrow the government, she wouldn't really have a good explanation. The only thing she could come up with was 'because Eliza asked me to.' Oh, the things she does for her sisters. First she has a freaking axe thrown at her and now she's going to overthrow the government. The perfect way to spend the next however long it takes.

"Peggy, could you please come help me with Philip? He doesn't want to go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepyyyyyy Ma! This boat doesn't help either!"

Peggy sighed. The things she does for her sisters. She gets up and goes over to where her nephew is, still vehemently refusing to fall asleep even though he was obviously tired. Children.

"Philip, what's wrong with the boat? You've fallen asleep the past month we've been on here. What's so different about tonight?" She asked, crouching down to meet Philip's eyes.

"It just is!" He retorted with the most adorable pout on his face. 

Peggy had an idea. "What if I promise that I'll go on the main deck with you tomorrow if you try to fall asleep?"

Philip's eyes lit up, though he tried to remain nonchalant. "I guess."

Peggy knew by then that she had won. Philip had been trying to get her to go up to the main deck with him ever since they had boarded the boat. She hated it though. It always made her seasick, not to mention that the waves would always crash on it, effectively soaking her to the bone. But, if it meant letting her sister get the rest she deserved, then she's do it. Oh, the things she does for her sisters. 

After ensuring that Philip actually fell asleep, Peggy went to where her sister was and sat down next to her, pulling Eliza into a hug and putting her head on Eliza's shoulder. 

"I wonder how much longer it'll take to get to England." Eliza's voice was tired. It was understandable, considering the fact that she had 3 small children to take care of and she was making plans for when they got to England, not to mention the amount of time she had spent sobbing in Peggy's arms about whether or not her husband would still want her upon their return. Peggy was in awe of her sister's emotional strength. All those things would have deterred any other woman, heck, it would have deterred Peggy! And yet Eliza kept going. 

"Maybe I can ask the captain when we go to the main deck tomorrow." Eliza chuckled softly. 

"You're really going through with that?"

"I kind of have to now, since you taught Philip that promises can't be broken."

"Well, sorry for being a good mother."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Teaching your child basic manners? What kind of person are you?" Peggy felt her sister relax. She knew that this play fight was reminding Eliza of Angelica. 

"What if Angelica changed her mind? We'll've come all this way for virtually nothing." And there it is. Eliza's biggest worry. 

"I don't think she will."

"Are you certain?" Eliza's soft tone broke Peggy's heart. Her sister didn't deserve to doubt how far she'd come. 

"I definitely am. You remember when we first went out to the city square after Father told us not to? How i was reluctant at first, but then I relaxed and we had a good time" A nod. "Well this is how it's going to be with Angelica. She might've changed her mind, but I know she'll come along anyways. After all, I know we would both do anything for you, Eliza." 

Peggy was fairly certain that Eliza was crying softly. Peggy started slowly rubbing Eliza's back and humming a soft lullaby she vaguely remembered her own mother singing to her. After a while, Eliza was asleep and Peggy slipped away, but not before making sure she was comfortable and she wouldn't roll off accidentally. 

Making her way back to her bed, Peggy stopped to look out the window at the night sky. The stars were so pretty and bright tonight. Peggy almost wished she were back at home so she could bring out her star chart and mark down all the stars she could see. It's a shame she couldn't've brought it with her. 

Peggy sat down and started writing a letter she would never mail.

~~~~~~~~

_Dear Harold,_

_I'm very sorry that I couldn't meet your family. I had tried my best, but my sister whisked me away to France. I really wish you had been able to join us, for this voyage across the sea has been very lonely._

_Men have expressed interest in me, but I keep turning them down. You're the only man I have eyes for. Perhaps one day I will be able to move on._

_I was apprehensive to begin this journey, but my sister was very persuasive. I just hope we do not meet the same fate as you did._

_I heard they found your ship washed up on an island. There were no survivors. I wish I had-_

~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy's quill stilled and tears started dropping onto the paper. She took several deep breaths and put the paper down, her hands shaking. She shook her head and laid down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really mean to make Peggy so cynical? It just happened? I don't really mind honestly. 
> 
> Also what the heck did kids in the 18th century call their moms? 'Mom' sounds too formal, 'mommy' sounds too modern even tho it probably isn't, and 'ma' sounds kinda weird. Idk man.
> 
> I think I'm going to continue this theme of a different sister's POV, at least for the next chapter. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> I think I'm also going to keep the thing of a letter at the end of the chapter, at least for as long as I can. It's nice tbh. 
> 
> Also, I know that I don't usually write romantic stuff, but tbh I just felt like giving Peggy some love, ok? (I mean the love is dead but...... maybe I should treat her better lol) This Harold isn't really any actual historical person, I was just thinking of names and that was the first one to pop into my head. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll be in London! That's basically all I have planned for it rn. I never really plan out the chapters until I write them lol. (I do have a general idea of where this is going tho.)
> 
> I have a headcanon that all the sisters have a secret "non-feminine" hobby that only one or two ppl know about. Peggy charts the stars, Angelica write stories and posts them under a pseudonym, and Eliza trains with various weapons. Also, Alexander has been teaching Eliza about politics and she's passed the knowledge onto her sisters. Fight me on this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
